


Moon Cycles

by majesticduxk



Series: flashfic [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta!Castiel, Crying!Dean, Cuddles, Emotionally Hurt!Dean, Fluff, Humour, M/M, No Sex, Nudity, Pack Dynamics, Spanking, Werewolves, implied bottom!dean, implied polyamory, omega!dean, over the knee spanking, pack alpha!sam, shifting, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in a <i>very</i> bad mood. Luckily Sam knows how to look after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Cycles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadmockingbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds/gifts).



> a/n 1: this is a (belated) birthday fic for deadmockingbirds: I know it isn’t your _usual_ sort of thing, but I thought, what the heck, you’re an adventurous soul.  
>  a/n 2: this is effectively a wincest piece. There is implied pack dynamics, but if that isn’t your thing, you can read it as a snuggly werewolf pack whose sex lives align. Or they are basically one big orgy waiting to happen.  
> a/n 3: And to be honest, I have no real idea what happened here. But I hope you enjoy.  
> a/n 4: This is part of the flashfic series, so minimal editing.

Dean had been in a bad mood all day. Well, all week, but today felt worse than all the others. His bad mood permeated the pack, as his pissed off pheromones filled the air. Even without his scowl, Dean’s state of mind was more than apparent to all the Alphas in the room. 

Even a couple of Betas picked up on it. 

(But then again, that might have been the way Dean walked past and bit Gabriel’s tail…)

The problem was, Dean was in pre-heat. He probably didn’t know, but given he had a week where he was an absolute terror every month… well, the whole pack was pretty much in tune with Dean’s heat cycle. Currently, as well sending out _look at me wrong and I will make you regret everything you hold dear_ , he was equal parts _come fuck me_. 

It was confusing to say that least. 

As Sam looked over his pack, the evidence of scraps and scuffles was clear to be seen: in ruffled fur, extra bruising, and more than one scowl or pout. There had been more dischord than usual, and between more than the usual suspects. Fucking _everyone_ had a go this week. Squeezing the bridge of his nose, Sam fought back a sigh. It would be easier if it wasn’t his brother causing all the trouble. It would be even easier if it wasn’t entirely unconscious. It would be easier if Dean wasn’t an in-heat omega!

As he bemoaned his lot in life, Castiel sidled up to him. 

“Sam. You have to do something about it. This is… this is pretty much unbearable. He snarled at Michael yesterday for _looking_ at his pie. Then Michael was pissed off, so he went and picked a fight with Gabriel. Then Gabriel was annoyed and bit Lucifer’s tail…” the Beta trailed off. 

Sam nodded. It was like dealing with a pack of children. Once Dean’s heat hit they could all fuck it out, but until then he was snappy and snarly, and the fact that the when he was in a bad mood Dean stepped all over the pack hierarchy…

“I hate doing this, Cas.” 

Nodding, Castiel pressed himself against the alpha, tucking his nose into Sam’s neck and breathing deeply. As he snuggled in, he felt the Alpha relax. Cas chose not to mention it, but Sam was half the problem. The pack took their cues not only from Dean, but from the pack Alpha, from Sam. Sure, Dean snapping at everyone’s tails was annoying, but Sam’s stress was affecting everyone too. 

Even Dean, now that Cas thought about it. Dean was hyper sensitive to everything (although he would deny it on his deathbed), and did his best to ease anyone and everyone’s distress. At least, when it wasn’t Dean sending everyone haywire.

As a Beta, Castiel wasn’t quite as influenced by pheromones as the rest of the pack. His role was more peacekeeper (and snuggle buddy, but really, when it came down to it, were there reallyt any wolves who weren’t snugglers?). The alpha’s were the hunters and defenders, and so were very sensitive to scent: an enemy’s scent could often tell you more than their body language. It was left to beta’s to soothe out the rough edges – omega’s were capable of it, but it was easier to calm a pack mate down when you just weren’t affected by the scent-emotions.

Sam relaxed as Cas relaxed into him. His soft growl of appreciation bringing a smile to face, and heavier scritchings to Cas’s scalp. Tightening his arms, Sam appreciated the feeling of a cuddly wolf in his arms, before a flash of movement caught Sam’s eye. 

Oh yeah. 

There was one wolf who wasn’t very snuggly right now. Heaving a sigh, Sam dropped a kiss on Castiel’s head, and moved him aside. Cas mewed sadly, but went easily enough. Especially when he saw a Castiel shaped hole between Balthazar and Michael. 

Sam gave him a pat on the ass, and watched him go and join the pile. At least one of his wolves was easy to deal with!

That left the difficult one. Taking a deep breath, Sam let his alpha bleed through as he called his brother. 

“Dean!”

\--oo--

Dean had been stalking across towards the lounge room – no, not _stalking_. That implied a bad mood. But he was fine. It wasn’t his fault his pack was a bunch of whiners. He’d gone there with the intention of reading, but as soon as he got there, there were too many people, and he wanted to leave. 

He didn’t know why. Normally it was his favourite place, with pillows and couches and wolves pretty much everywhere. But today he didn’t want to be there. Then again, he didn’t want to be anywhere. He wanted to snuggle with his pack, but at the same time he didn’t want them to touch him. He wanted to run on four legs, but he didn’t want to change. And he didn’t want to stay human either. He wanted to eat, but there wasn’t any pie, and he didn’t feel like making one or asking anyone to make one. 

Ok, so maybe he was a little cranky. But whatever. There was no reason for everyone to growl at him all the time. In fact, next person that growled at him could fuck right off!

“Dean!”

Dean turned snarl on his lips, only to be faced with Sam’s disappointed expression. 

Fuck. That… that was not who he expected. And really? He must be pretty fucking out of it to not notice the pack alpha sneak up behind him. 

A little part of Dean wanted to expose his belly and throat, to take that look of Sam’s face. But the bigger part was pissed off that Sam thought it was ok to talk to him like a fucking child. Yeah, if Sam wanted a fight, a fight he would get. But… it was a fight he probably couldn’t win. Sam was bigger, and stronger, and even on Dean’s best days, Sam won nine out of ten. And this definitely wasn’t Dean’s best day. Which perfectly explained his response. 

“Fuck you, Sam!”

He didn’t need his wolf senses to hear the shocked breaths around him. He didn’t need to be staring straight at Sam to see the shock, then the firm anger that took over his face. And he’d be an absolute idiot to stick around. 

“Dean–“

But Sam was talking to a pile of clothes on the ground. Dean had changed and a golden wolf was streaming out of the door. 

Sam could feel the tension spike: around him his were’s waited silent and scared. Letting the feeling build, Sam waited until Dean was out of sight before he burst into laughter. 

And after the last week, it really was that easy. With Sam’s good humour restored, the majority of the packs’ fears were swept away - a pack with an unhappy alpha was an unhappy pack. And now, despite their omega’s incredibly disrespectful behaviour, if Sam could laugh everything was going to be ok.

“You’re going to let him get away with that?” Castiel had never made it to his snuggle buddies, and was now looking at Sam, head tilted in confusion. Leaning forward, Sam dragged him in for a kiss that left the both of them panting, and the alphas _very_ interested. 

“Hell, no. Dean knows we don’t talk to each other like that, _and_ he knows how I remind pack members to use their nice words. But the day I can’t catch my omega is the day someone else gets the pack.” Sam shook his head, and laughed again. “Let the chase begin.”

\--oo--

Dean trotted along, feeling slightly embarrassed but more annoyed. And mainly at himself! Sam was easy going for an alpha, and ridiculously soft for a pack alpha. But. He still demanded respect, and (as Dean had been told on more than one occasion) telling him to fuck off was not ok. Sam had even turned alpha’s over his knee for that one! Dean snorted – a childish reminder to a childish behaviour, Sam would say – but his humour soon passed. He’d have to be smart if he was going to make it out of this with his backside intact. 

Sam’s wolf was big and black and _fast_. In his wolf form, Dean only came up to his shoulder. Well, that was the case in human form too. And right now that pissed Dean off as well. It wasn’t fucking fair. _Gabriel’s_ wolf was bigger than Dean’s, even though on two feet he barely came up to Dean’s knee. 

Lost in his thoughts, Dean stopped at Sam’s huffing laugh, which could be heard fucking loud and clear as he followed hot on Dean’s trail. 

Dean could have kicked himself. Why was he dawdling? Even in top form he couldn’t outpace Sam. The best thing to do was probably to hide… Nodding to himself, Dean veered to the left, splashing into the small river. He fully intended to lose his scent there, but the water felt so nice and cool on his hot pads. And he really was thirsty. Dipping his head he lapped at the cold water. So good! Why wasn’t the water back at the den so nice? Why was it all so hot?

\--oo--

Sam came across Dean rolling about in the shallow river. Rolling his eyes he paused to take in their omega. His wolf was truly beautiful. Even playing in the water like a pup he had a very _adult_ shininess to his fur. Sam felt his alpha stir, and scented the air. Ah. Slick. Dean was closer than he realised. 

All the more reason to get this over and done with so they could get back to the den. 

With a full body shiver, Sam changed into his human form, ignoring his nudity – and his semi erect cock – as he walked forward. Intentionally he allowed his foot to drop on a stick. The sharp _crack_ could be heard over the Dean’s splashing. 

\--oo--

Dean leapt to his feet, ready to attack whatever crept up on him. Seeing his alpha there, Dean collapsed back in the water. Twice in one day Sam had managed to sneak up on him. Dean was losing his touch. Why didn’t they just throw him out of the pack? They didn’t need a useless wolf, one who couldn’t even notice when the giant wolf who was trailing them, transforms and then steps into the clearing. 

Maybe Sam was here to cut his pack ties. His ears dropped. He didn’t blame them at all. He was a terrible wolf. Hopefully they would find a nice omega. A good one who could track and not get caught out in embarrassing situations.

\--oo--

Sam stood there, waiting. Really, he expected Dean would have come to him by now, whining apologies and doing his best to get out of the spanking he knew was coming. Instead, he flopped in the water, ears and tail drooping miserably. What the fuck was going on in his omega’s head?

His consternation must have shown on his face, because Dean whimpered pitifully before slinking away in the other direction. What the hell was going on?

“Dean. Heel.”

Dean hated being ordered around like a dog. None of Sam’s wolves enjoyed it, but a naughty pup gets treated like a naughty pup. And when Sam started with the orders, the wolves knew to obey. So Sam expected instant obedience, not the slowed but continued movement in the opposite direction. 

Right. That was it. Sam’s original plan had simply been to put Dean over his knee and spank him until his ass was cherry red and he was a sobbing mess. He’d never admit it, but Dean felt better after a good spanking. He was certainly easier to be around, more soft and clingy. 

But Sam would _not_ condone outright disobedience. This called for potentially sterner measures. 

“Either you come here right now, little omega, and we’ll get your spanking out of the way, or I will catch you and you will cut a switch for me and I’ll be using that on your soon to be sorry behind instead.”

Unfortunately Dean wasn’t listening. Lost in his own head space where Sam had already banished him from the pack, he kept up his slow retreat. Sam’s angry growl came as something of a shock. Hearing it, Dean sprang into action, ready to run from his angry alpha. Ex-alpha. But Sam was fast. Even as a human Sam was fast, and he was on Dean before had managed to get his feet under himself. With a snarl Sam hoisted him up, under one arm, ignoring the way Dean’s claws scrabbled against him. The nicks and scratches would heal soon enough. 

To say he was surprised was an understatement: Dean didn’t _do_ this. He was a brat, absolutely. He teased and taunted and flirted with his pack’s disapproval (more often than not able to cajole them into laughter), but this outright defiance was not his thing. In fact, now that Sam was this close he could smell fear and sadness and rejection. What? What was going through Dean's mind? 

Snarling, Sam walked them over to a log. Seating himself, he pulled Dean against him, wincing as claws gained better purchase. Dean was almost… frantic? Immediately, Sam’s anger fled. Now that he was paying attention, he could scent Dean’s fear and rejection. Which still made no sense, but gave him a better idea of what was going on for Dean. Quickly, he grabbed the scruff of Dean’s neck, squeezing until the wolf went lax in his arms. He didn’t let up his hold though, just settled the frightened wolf more firmly against him. 

“Shhhhh… that’s my good brother. Just relax for me, Dean. Be good now.” Sam murmured soothing sounds until his brother’s shivering stopped. He still didn’t remove his hand, knowing that Dean’s body had no choice but to relax under the firm grip at his neck. 

“Dean. I need you to change.”

Instead of obeying, Dean turned his head away, as much as he could with Sam’s hand buried in his fur. 

“You know I can force you to change, Dean.” Alphas had the ability to force a transformation – from wolf to human or visa-versa in their pack members. But it didn’t feel good. “I don’t want to do that, but we need to talk.”

\--oo--

Dean really didn’t want to. He didn’t want to hear what Sam had to say. It didn’t matter anyway, and dragging it out was cruel. Cruel!

\--oo--

Sam huffed, eyebrows dropping. While it clawed at his ever instinct to be disobeyed... Dean was still caught in his own head. He didn’t hear what Sam was saying. Keeping a tight grasp of his temped, Sam made himself relax. Made himself run soft fingers through Dean’s fur. Hopefully, Dean would calm down, and it gave Sam time to think. 

As Dean’s fright scent lessened, Sam’s thoughts swarmed. Dean hadn’t been disobeying. He hadn’t even been running away. He’d been… leaving? Why would he leave? Sam’s eyes could have bored holes in Dean’s head, expect his brother’s eyes were closed, and, more settled now, he tipped his head so Sam could scratch behind his ears. Rolling his eyes, Sam complied, but his frown didn’t ease. 

Dean was always difficult around his heat. So Sam gave him space. It wasn’t what was best for the pack, although he’d always thought it was best for Dean. What if he was wrong?

Sighing deeply, he gave Dean’s neck one last tickle. 

“Ok, Dean. We need to have a talk.”

~o~

Dean closed his eyes harder. He really didn’t want to talk. Now that he had calmed down a little - and he didn’t feel bad about that! Everyone loved an ear scratch – he felt embarrassed. Sam would never kick him out of the pack. No one would. They all, and yeah, this was soppy, they all fucking loved each other, and if push came to shove, every single wolf in the pack had his back, just as he had theirs. 

So now he felt stupid, incredibly stupid, and really didn’t want to talk about anything. But Sam was fucking stubborn. Rolling to his back, Dean stared at Sam with the most pleading eyes he could. Sam’s expression didn’t change. Covering his eyes with his paws, he waiting a moment, before peeking between them – ah! Was that a crack? A hint of a dimple? As Sam’s head dropped to hide his smile, Dean leant up, licking the tip of his nose. 

And Sam laughed. 

Pulling him close, he ruffled Dean’s fur. 

“Those puppy eyes change nothing. We still need to talk, so get to it.”

~o~

Relieved, Sam waited for Dean to change. He hated forcing his wolves to do it. Not only did it highlight the power imbalance, it hurt the wolf forced to shift. Not that there weren’t good reasons for it, but it was still better for everyone if the wolf chose to shift. 

As Dean wriggled in an attempt to get comfortable, Sam kept his arms a loose cage. Dean’s scent was up and down like a yoyo, and even if he didn’t deserve the current spanking (not just for the disrespect), Sam would do it any way. Spanking was… _grounding_ for Dean. And if he was so lost in his own world that he thought Sam would cast him out-!

Dean’s sudden stillness alerted him to his low growl. Taking a deep breath, Sam closed his eyes. He needed to find his centre. 

“Look, Sam, I’m sorry I swore. I shouldn’t’a done it. At least… at least not like that.”

And Sam nodded, because it was true. 

“That’s not the problem though, Dean. At least not the only problem,” he amended. “We need to talk about your self-esteem.” Sam pushed through Dean’s spluttered denials. “Dean, you _thought I was kicking you out of the pack_.”

Dean’s mouth opened and shut a few times, although no words came out. What was there to say really? It wasn’t like he could disagree.

“It was a momentary aberration, Sam! I mean, you don’t need to… you know, just because of… that.”

Sam didn’t even bother hiding his laugh. “ _Momentary aberration_? Dean, if I hadn’t tackled you to the ground and dragged you back across the creek, you would be over the hill and into someone else’s territory by now.” 

Sam’s voice was stern, but his body remembered how glorious Dean was in that water… his coat shining (what? It wasn’t a fetish!), and the scent of slick just teasing at his nose. Without his permission, his cock started to harden. Dean, wriggler that he was, felt it immediately. Before he could capitalise on the alpha's, Sam had to act. Now wasn’t the right time to think with his dick. With one strong hand, he grasped Dean’s bicep, pulling him forward and over, till with a muffled “oof” Dean’s backside was placed prominently over his knee. 

Now the conversation could proceed properly. 

~o~

Dean really didn’t feel the same way. 

“Sam, I can’t think with the blood rushing to me head!”

A soothing hand stroked along his back. 

“That’s OK, Dean. I don’t want you to think. We’re here because you think too much.”

Without warning Sam’s hand came down sharply, once on each cheek. 

“Ow!”

“You’ve obviously been feeling needy for while-“

“-I am _not_ needy!”

“And instead of coming and talking to me, or Cas, or Michael, or literally any of your pack, you chose to act out. You even bit Gabe’s tail!”

Sam sounded offended, but Dean couldn’t keep back a snicker. It had been pretty funny. He was rewarded with a firm round of spanks for that – totally worth it, but it still fucking stung. Damn, Sam had barely started! Reaching back to rub his already sore ass, Sam grasped Dean’s wrist, firmly pinning it to the small of his back. 

“I don’t think so Dean, this conversation is far from over.”

Making a face Dean settled himself as comfortably as possible. He wasn’t surprised – in a way he was almost relieved. He didn’t have to think when he was over Sam’s lap. Sam would take care of him.

He still wished he could rub the sting out of his ass!

~o~

Sam eyed the pert, pink ass before him. He itched to take his hand to it. He was unhappy. Unhappy at Dean’s disrespect earlier, unhappy at the way Dean had thought to _leave_ , and mostly unhappy with himself, for not seeing it. Taking a settling breath, he thought of the best way to approach it. Dean obviously needed to talk, but he probably wasn’t going to without a little, _encouragement_. Well, that was fine with Sam. 

Still, better to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

“Anything you’d like to say?”

“I don’t want-“

“Given that nothing you say will persuade me that you don’t need this-” Sam tapped Dean’s left ass cheek sharply. The slight wobble was nothing on his omega’s full body shiver. Yeah, Dean definitely needed this. “-is there anything you would like to say.”

Silence. But it was a pouty silence, Sam decided. 

“Just remember, I did ask first, Dean.”

Which was all the warning he gave before his hand descended on Dean’s waiting ass.

~o~

Sam had large hands. 

_All the better to spank you with, my dear,_ Dean thought as both ass cheeks simultaneously bore the brunt of Sam’s handiwork. He tried to relax – it hurt less that way – but reflexively he clenched. 

“Oh! C’mon Sam! I said I was sorry!”

Sam ignored him, instead continuing to rain the spanks down. Dean breathed into it, hoping to centre himself and get out of this with his ego intact. That only worked when Sam was predicable. But of course the wily alpha was on to Dean. Once Dean had relaxed as much as he could into Sam’s regular beat, he changed things! The bastard knew the best ways to break Dean down, lull him into the security of regular slaps across his ass and thighs, then mix it up, focusing on cheek, getting it good and sore and almost too much, before moving to the other, and then to those fucking sensitive sit spots! Sam had too much practice, Dean reflected sadly, and most of it on his behind!

Eventually Sam’s hand did the job. Dean was a messy, sobbing and apologetic mess, finally willing to talk.

“That fucking hurt, Sam!” Dean complained, unashamedly wiping his nose on Sam’s bare chest. Not that there was anywhere else to wipe it, but Dean took petty satisfaction. Sam didn’t even flinch.

“It’s meant to,” he was seriously informed. “I know you, Dean. If I’d just given you a light spanking guilt would have eaten you up. And you would have been up to mischief again.”

“Would not!” So what if Sam was right. He wasn’t going to admit something to something so ridiculously accurate. 

“Ok, Dean.” 

Dean could hear the smile in Sam’s voice, but he ignored it. After all, he was feeling much more relaxed – lighter and happier. Stupid Sam and his stupid spankings. Surreptitiously, one hand crept down to rub at his burning behind. It never got there, Sam capturing it, raising it to his lips for a gentle kiss. Which was nice, but Dean would have preferred to rub his stinging ass. 

“You know I’m not going to let you rub the sting out, Dean. It’s supposed to be a reminder.” There was a slight pause, before Sam asked, “Can you tell me how you feel now?”

“Nope.”

Dean was lucky, and Sam let that go. They sat in a comfortable silence, until Sam decided to continue the conversation.

“Would you tell me what was going on for you this week?”

Dean knew there was no way to get out of that one, and he folded like a wet noodle under Sam’s practised interrogation. 

“I don’t know what happened,” he sniffled into Sam’s shoulder. “I was fine, and then I just didn’t want to be near anyone. But I kinda wanted to be cuddled anyway. But I didn’t. And I couldn’t ask. So I was annoyed.”

Those big, strong hands were _now_ rubbing soothing circles on his tender cheeks. Sam was such a sap! Not that Dean was complaining. That felt fucking good.

“So what are you going to do next time?”

Jerking upright, outraged green eyes met Sam’s. “What are you talking about? There’s not going to _be_ a next time! I’ve learnt my fuckin’ lesson Sam.“

Tipping his head back, Sam couldn’t hide the smile on his face. “Dean. Dean, we do this every month.”

“I - We – what? No we don’t!”

Sam pulled the struggling Dean in closer, enveloping him in a full body hug. Dean leaned into it immediately. 

“We really do. And you know what? I’m ok with that. It’s my job as the pack Alpha to look after everyone, and give them what they need. And that includes you.”

“Don’t need looking after,” Dean complained into Sam’s shoulder. Not that Sam could take it very seriously. 

“And if that means I need to spank you before every heat-“

Dean reared back at that. “What the fuck, Sam! You’re saying I’m _hormonal_?!”

Sam wasn’t going to be side tracked. “Then I’ll do that, before I take you back to the den and fuck you until you can’t walk straight.”

Dean’s protestations ceased. Drumming his fingers against Sam’s chest, he thought for a moment, and decided he was 100% on board with that. 

“Right. Then we should get back.”

Lifting his flight risk to his feet, Sam not so gently patted Dean’s still glowing behind. 

“Before we do that, you’re going to apologise to everyone for making their life a living hell this week.”

Dean sniffed and shifted, shaking himself as his four paws hit the ground. Sending a lascivious look in Sam’s direction he took off towards their Den. Shaking his head, Sam laughed. Dean would always be Dean. And right now? Sam was looking forward to the chase.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, Mock <3


End file.
